Slow
by ArrowBee
Summary: Hiro and Mao both take it slow. Inspired by the song Kiss Me Slowly by Parachute. PWP. Short chapters. Rated T for a slightly mature audience.
1. Chapter 1

**Taiyō no Ie** | **たいようのいえ  
House of the Sun**

 **Hey guys! So I was listening to "Kiss Me Slowly" by Parachute, and since it had been raining here, I decided to do something... a tad steamy. Or maybe a lotsa steamy. But all good. Just exploring some writing themes here, my good bees.**

 **Warning: Probably OOC and obviously PWP. Not recommended for underaged beans, but worry not for there are no lemons. :) I think. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Little kids, old men, and television**

* * *

 _"Don't run away. Please."_

He gave her one last kiss on her forehead where he parted her bangs earlier, before proceeding to hold her by the hand. He led her to his room, and she was expecting the walk to be torturously awkward, but for some reason or the other, it felt nothing but natural. Her feet were tingling in anticipation, and at the same time, it felt like she was walking on the tips of a thousand swords.

"My feet..."

He stopped walking. "Hmm?"

She could barely see his face as she turned away to avoid eye contact, but she knew, that he was blushing almost as hard as her, if not even more.

She found out that sometimes, the almighty Nakamura Hiro was actually not that of an adult as she thought him to be. He was actually more of a teenager than a man; he could blush stupidly just as much as she did, and she found out, that she too could elicit responses and reactions from him that he could easily get from her with just patting her head, if she had the right words or actions for it so.

"You know... for TVs... like when there's no signal, and it's all tingly and funny when you look at it. Yeah. My feet are like that now."

The brunet chuckled at her words. In a time of seriousness where everything is led by instinct and all other overwhelming feelings, Motomiya Mao decided to compare her feet to that of a television.

 _A television._

"It's 'cause you were sitting on your feet earlier, you stupid kid", he smirked as he flicked her forehead with his free hand, causing her to furrow her eyebrows in agitation.

"You idiotic rotten old man! Y-You were on t-top of..." the raven-haired punched him on his arm, albeit failing at trying to do so. "Er..."

Without letting any moment go to waste, he had her in his arms, carrying her bridal-style.

Nakamura Hiro had expected his girlfriend to struggle in his grasp and throw colourful profanities in his direction while furiously fuming and blushing hard. He was part correct though, for she was as red as she could get right now, but she wasn't showing any signs of resistance.

He directed a questioning look towards her, to which she scoffed at.

"It's just 'cause my feet are weird right now."

He chuckled. "You're like a kid, you know? You never really changed."

She closed her eyes tightly, biting her lower lip as she clenched her fists together.

 _It was almost as if she was tempting him right there and then._

"Wakaba."

She opened her eyes at him suddenly mentioning his turtle's name. "What?"

"Your face is as crumpled as Wakaba's neck."

The man leaned in and gave her a quick peck on her lips, before proceeding to carry her to his room.

おわり

* * *

 **A/n: I intend for this fic to have five chapters. Other chapters have already been written, so I will only be updating.**

 **Anyway,** **I just couldn't help writing a HiroxMao or Maro(?) fic, and I didn't want to post it in the Misc. section, which is why I requested for a category. Please spread the news that there's finally one for it, because I know that there must be fanpeople out there DYING to write for this beautiful manga, despite its last volume being published like almost 2 years ago. _You know yourselves._**

 **Read-review-follow-favourite-whatever. This isn't much right now, but let me know your thoughts.** **じゃね** **。** **  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Taiyō no Ie** **/** **たいようのいえ  
House of the Sun**

 **01/04/2017**

 **I have found that I should update instead of waiting for reviews and such. After all, writing is one of the best ways to kill stress. And you're welcome, Switchlolly007. It would be nice to see more stories in the category. As 'old' as it could get, it still is a really good manga.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Reality**

* * *

Neither of the two knew why he walked as slow as he could, but he did anyway, and she didn't complain. The milky white moon shone through the windows, and Hiro could see how long her eyelashes were. Her porcelain skin looked so soft. So soft that Hiro himself was afraid of pressing his lips on her cheek in fear that it would be too fragile and would suddenly tear apart.

And her lips.

 _Fuck._

Her lips looked so tempting that Hiro didn't know if he wanted to keep on kissing her until she couldn't kiss anymore. He didn't know if he wanted to kiss her as rough as he could and show her his desire. Nakamura Hiro did not know whether to show his pent-up emotions―his love for her.

Or if he wanted to go as slow―no matter how painful it would be―as they possibly could.

Maybe the latter would do. But he knew for sure, that it―

 _It wasn't lust._

He had known that for so long.

Hiro had been holding back what he had felt for her. He was afraid that she didn't recognise her own feelings. He was afraid that in the end, she would find that what she had felt for him was all just infatuation, and that she would leave him if she knew how he really felt about her. He remembered thinking about it then. He had felt like crying when he had finally acknowledged his love for the one and only Motomiya Mao.

 _'How would she look at him now? How would she react to his feelings if the time came that he had to confess?_

 _Would that time even come?',_ he thought,

 _'A romance between a twenty-four year old man and a seventeen year old girl?  
_ _I'll just be seen as a pedophile trying to take advantage of her naïve mind.'_

But this reality of theirs right now―it brought Hiro back and reminded him that what he had feared was just another one of his phobias―which mostly involved Mao he found. That wasn't reality.

 _What was reality?_

Oh yes. Reality consisted of him and her.

His heart ached, overwhelmed by the joy and the different emotions suddenly making themselves known to him for the first time.

But Nakamura Hiro did not complain. It hurt, yes. It hurt him too much. But knowing that the pain was from loving her much more than he could possibly imagine loving someone that wasn't family―that made him the happiest.

おわり

* * *

 **A/n: I was supposed to upload this on the 16th of March. I don't know why I didn't get to.**

 **I know that there isn't really a big audience here, but it would be nice to know what you guys think. I hope that you guys will leave some feedback―whatever it may be. :) じゃね！**


	3. Chapter 3

**Taiyō no Ie/たいようのいえ**  
 **House of the Sun**

 **01/06/17**

 ***in the midst of exams and ArrowBee decides to drop its books and upload a chapter***

 **The reviews make me want to cry. Thank you so much for the love ,_,  
Shoutout to my good bees, _Guest,_ jinalanddance, and _Guest._ Your few words mean a lot, and I don't think I can say how grateful I am.**

 **I am sorry for the ugly chapter, I promise it will get better, and not to mention, a lot, hmm, _saucier. ;)_**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Teary-eyed skies and little friends**

* * *

 _'She looks as beautiful as ever.'_

That was all the dark-haired man could think of describing Mao as she tried to slow her breaths in his arms.

Despite their age gap of seven years, Hiro had always looked her way and had found her existence itself very interesting. Sure, he didn't have a crush on her then, nor did he think of her as something more than a good friend, but he found her company rather enjoyable, and preferred to spend his time with her.

Mao was always there, and she always cheered him up without even trying. It would often made his heart throb knowing that she never cried despite her harsh situation. She had always been so good to Hina. To Daiki. To their family. Even if she was really bad at showing it.

However, her temporarily living at their house only brought them closer together, and soon, the young man found himself going insane with the little things that involved his "childhood friend", or as he told his colleagues, his little sister. Like when he saw her walking with some guy from her class, or when he found out that someone had confessed to her.

At first, Hiro was happy that his (almost) little sister had found someone who loved her.

But he knew.

He knew that even without accepting it―thinking about her frolicking in the rice fields with some other guy would get him irritated, and at the same time drowning in an unending whirlpool of pure melancholia. He refused to believe that he was in fact growing feelings for her, and only acknowledged these feelings when he realised how he wanted Mao to look only at him. How he wanted _his_ Mao to only look at him. _His_ Mao.

 _Nakamura Hiro was a jealous, selfish little shit._

"The sky is crying..." the young woman whispered unconsciously, breaking the man's infinite train of thoughts.

"That's the first thing that comes to your mind? The _sky_ is crying?" he asked sarcastically.

Licking her lips (to which she did not realise had gotten his Adam's apple to anxiously bob up and down), she nodded ever so lightly. "T-The sky is crying."

おわり


End file.
